Reversal: To Help
by Higuchimon
Summary: With only one another and their powers to rely upon, Mizuchi and her brother do what they can to help a world where the Darkness of Destruction has begun to walk.


**Title:** To Help  
 **Characters:** Saiou, Mizuchi|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing: Reversal AU: A71: write a scene that doesn't occur in canon; GX Flash Bingo, #49, genre: family; Valentine's DAy to White Day 2016, day #20, write a family relationship  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.  
 **Summary:** With only one another and their powers to rely upon, Mizuchi and her brother do what they can to help a world where the Darkness of Destruction has begun to walk.

* * *

Mizuchi waited quietly for Takuma to return. He wouldn't be long. Not only had he told her that he wouldn't, but they both _knew_ he wouldn't be.

Fate could not be altered. But they could choose some paths, though all paths led to the same ending.

Mizuchi wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe that the nightmares that they'd both had to deal with concerning the future of their world were only a prelude to a peaceful ending. Neither of them knew where all the myriad paths led. Even Takuma, strong in his gifts since before he could toddle, didn't know.

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's begun," he murmured. "His forces have taken the town."

She rose, eyes worried. "Is there anything that we can do?" He would tell her if he knew. She had to believe _that_. Their powers did not often work upon each other. She'd believed in him since before _she_ could toddle.

She'd had to. They were all that they had. Ever since their village ended up crushed under the heel of a tyrant known as Brron, they wandered through the world clinging to one another.

"Not yet. We can help the survivors, later." Takuma glanced behind himself, into the darkness. "We're safe here. When they leave, they'll go back that way."

She had not yet seen the army that marched through the world, slaughtering all within its path, following in the wake of their leader, the black-armored Haou. Takuma spoke of the horrors that he'd seen in his visions, how standing up against Haou was almost impossible. There were a few who could do it. A few they'd have to meet, and bond together with. Together their strength would be greater.

Takuma still didn't know if this would be enough to stop him. But it was better than doing nothing at all.

He settled down next to her. He said nothing, but waited, his eyes closed. He'd done that many times before. Sometimes she wondered what he saw and if it boded well for their future. Sometimes he'd woken with terror in his eyes and on his lips, but he still said next to nothing about what he'd seen.

She'd long since made up her mind that he saw the actions of Haou, so far away from them. What else could it be that would cause such horror?

 _I wonder when we'll find him?_ Her thoughts lightly drifted to the one they'd been searching for. The one who would come to lead the resistance. Much lay in between that they didn't know, but both remained certain of that.

Small, but strong, silver of hair and gray of eye. Mizuchi looked forward to meeting him one day. She wished she knew his name.

"It's time," Takuma said at last, rising up again. "Let's go."

There were seldom survivors of Haou's attacks. At least this time, there would be, and they could help. What else were their gifts for, if not to help?

 **The End**

 **Notes:** In a world where spirits and magic are as common as breathing, the Saious' powers do _not_ lead them to being ostracized. So Saiou actually doesn't want to destroy the world. Therefore, the evil Light isn't going to approach him. One day I will work out the full thing on how Light and Darkness work in this world, as well as my perception of how it works in the canon (though that one's a lot easier, since canon did 75% of the work for me there. All we needed and what we never got was someone to represent a hypothetical Good Light and I'm still headcanoning that was Johan's actual nature.)


End file.
